babysittingandfallinginlove
by teamedward174eva
Summary: All human! Bella is saving money to go to a special school but when a family crisis hits her she has to get another job, This means getting a job as a babysitter for a 10 year old kid. Except there's one little snag: the kid's brother, Edward Cullen. BxE
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Sophie

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV:**

**A/N: Okay. This story is about Bella and Edward. And how they're human in my story. And how drama unfolds…well…dramatically. Enjoy!!**

10:30AM MONDAY

"Please mom I can't babysit and tutor a 10 year old at the moment, I have work to do and my chores need to be done, you know what happened last time I babysat", I complained.

"Bella I will not tell you again! Phil needs our support and you need to earn a better income if you want to go to college and Phil needs the money by Friday", Renee shot back.

Phil is my step father, and owns a huge debt to the bank after taking money for his baseball team's stadium, I was screaming in my head at my mom for making me do this but outside my body I was nodding professionally as there was no point is arguing with my mother, she always won.

"You start today at 2 o'clock, don't be late on your first day"

"Yes mom I kno-"

"But make sure-"

"mom-"

"You be polite and-"

"Mom!"

"I promise I will be polite and well mannered and will no get into any type of trouble", I spoke quickly.

"Okay okay off you go, go get ready" Renee said enthusiastically.

I walked off rolling my eyes as she pushed me out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1:58pm MONDAY

I still couldn't believe Renee was making me do this, I am not fit enough to be chasing a little girl around the room constantly. As I was walking down the pathway that lead to the house, I saw the curtains move, and suddenly realised I was being watched, which made me look down in embarrassment and I could feel my ears burning and blood rushing into my face.

Before I could even knock the door came flying open, and out came a cute little girl with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes and had a cautious on her face.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes I am," I said. An adorable grin grew on her face.

"I'm sorry ", I have some bad memories with uh…being a nanny."

"It's okay," the girl laughed, "I have some bad memories with nannies."

I felt myself smiling at the mysterious look on the girl's face.

"I'm assuming someone already told you my name, but I feel that we should be properly introduced," the girl continued, "I'm Sophie Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, sticking out my hand to shake hers. She giggled as she shook my hand.

After meeting Sophie I actually got really exited about looking after her for the next few weeks, she seemed like a really fun girl to be around

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:15pm MONDAY

Sophie led me into her house, and stopped just at the stairs.

"Just ignore my brothers and their friends, their over at the moment, but they should be leaving soon", Sophie said looking a little worried, when she said this I just got confused.

"Don't worry Bella I'll protect you", she said smiling.

This just confused me even more that her last comment, but I chose to ignore it.

Walking up the stairs I heard some cheering and yelling. Sophie opened the door the noise was coming from and poked her head in.

"SHUT UP GUYS! I don't want my new nanny to think this house is a zoo", she said crossing her arms over her chest, and pouting her lips.

"Your new nanny is here now?" a velvety masculine voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes so be quiet an-"

"Let me meet her", the voice cut Sophie off said.

"Fine, But don't scare her off! Sophie said sounding rather cross.

When the man stepped through the door my heart double taked and my eyes widened. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, with shiny bronze hair and sparkling green eyes and muscular but lean frame.

He started to smile at me, with a crooked grin and straight pearl white teeth.

"Please to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen", he said in a silky voice.

"I-I- I'm Bella um Bella Swan" I stuttered

His smile grew.

"Sophie, why don't we get started?" I quickly said, before I started hyperventilating, I had to get out of his view, the last thing I wanted to do is embarrass myself.

Sophie led me out of the hallway and into a large bedroom with butterflies and fairies all over the walls and ceiling.

3:15pm MONDAY

Sophie pulled out a chair from her desk for me to sit on while she sat on her bed, pulling her English books out.

"Shall we?" I asked, motioning to the book. Maria nodded and put on a determinedly brave face. She picked it up and began to read.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

9:00pm MONDAY

Okay, so Sophie's not the best reader. Or mathematician. But who cares? I'm supposed to make that better, right? Exactly. I didn't expect her to be a genius, I was actually happy that I would get to teach her something and make her improve, I was determined to do so.

Time passed and soon it became 9:00pm. I glanced nervously at my watch, wondering if I would have to just get up and leave Sophie. A part of me, to my surprise, didn't want to do that. And I had just met the girl! But there was something about her…

Sophie noticed the time.

"You should probably get going," she said. I sensed sadness.

"I'll be here 2'o clock tomorrow on the dot," I said, patting her small hand gently. She started to smile.

"To do more homework," she pointed out grimly. I laughed and shrugged.

I got up from the chair and started to stretch my arms and legs, this is what happens when you sit in one place for more than 5 hours, I said to myself As I turned around I noticed my tank top had pulled right up and you could see my black lacy, I heard gasps and turned towards the door, I saw Edward and his 4 friends and brother gazing at me with a blank expression and mouths hanging wide. When I jumped in alarm they closed their mouths and all looked embarrassed hurrying away through another door, while I quickly pulled my top down, blushing a deep red.

All except one. "Hi, I'm Mike", he said

I just stared at him in shock. He couldn't possibly be hitting on me when a little girl was in the room.

Sophie turned to what I was looking at and her eyes narrowed.

"Get lost Mike, leave my nanny alone!" she said glaring at Mike and pulling me towards the front door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1:12pm TUESDAY

I ended up telling my best friends Alice and Rosalie all about Edward Cullen and of course they thought I loved him already. Alice was getting married to a man named Jasper and Rosalie was dating a man called Emmet.

"Ali, he would just stare at me, he is just like every guy I have ever met… accept he has been the cutest by far", I giggled

"Awe!" Ali and Rose cried, "she's got it so bad!", Rose said.

"He's not interested," I murmured. What I would do to get out of this conversation, they were just making me nervous.

Just thinking about him makes me nervous.

"Um…" Alice said as if I was missing something, "Then _make_ him interested", she said with a _duh _face.

"And don't give us this shit about not being beautiful," Rosalie said strongly, "You know damn well how beautiful you are."

"Well I can't flirt for the life of me," I blurted out, "Wait. No, I take that back. I don't need you coaching me on flirting, thanks."

"Flirting is simple, really," Alice explained, sipping her coffee and leaning back in her chair. Of course it's easy for her. She just _knows_ what makes men crazy.

"I. Don't. Want. Him," I said, slapping both hands on the table and enunciating each word slowly. I hoped I made my point.

Rose and Alice rolled their eyes at my and started talking some guys they met the other day. I sighed in relief when I realised they dropped the subject that made me uncomfortable.

"Guys I need to go, I don't want to be late", I said hesitantly, while getting off my chair.

"Yeh Yeh, off you go Juliet go find you're Romeo", Rose laughed, rolling her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:00pm TUESDAY

Sophie opened the door for me with a big smile on her face. Oddly enough, I had really been looking forward to seeing her. She was a really fun girl to hang around with. I wasn't, however, looking forward seeing Edward in a way, but in another, I was totally exited to see him.

"Hey Bella!", Sophie said jumping into my arms. In a way Sophie reminded me of Alice, they were both always jumping around and giving hugs to people they have only known for a day or two.

"Hi Sophie", I laughed. Being around Sophie just made me so happy and I really enjoyed her company. I put her down and then heard my name.

"BELLA!?" I heard someone scream my name.

I turned around to find an exited Alice running up to me and spinning me around in her arms.

"Alice, what are you doing here?!?"I asked shocked.

"Weren't you listening to me and Rose's convocation?!?" she asked.

"No, sorry Ali I wasn't paying attention", I apologised.

"oh never mind!", Alice said happily.

"I was just here to meet jaspers friends, we need their sizes for their tuxedos", she whispered in my ear. "I saw this Edward fellow", Alice giggled. "He is one nice _piece of meat_, and he will be escorting you to my wedding since he is the best man and you are the made of honour", she continued smiling.

"Are you serious, me, made of honour?!?" I cried happily, hugging Alice tighter.

"Yep!", she laughed.

I let her go and thought I should introduce Alice to Sophie.

"Sophie, I would like you to meet one of my best friends, Alice", I smiled.

"Please to meet you, Alice" Sophie smiled up at Alice.

"Likewise", Alice replied, hugging Sophie to her gently.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

6:00pm TUESDAY

Alice had left with Jasper so it was just me and Sophie in the hole house, besides the maids and the cooks. Edward was not home because he had gone to some band with his brother.

"okay, now I have a test for you to do, so when your done just come out of the room and give it to me to check", I said, handing Sophie the sheet of paper.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

9:00AM WEDNESDAY

Today Sophie rang to say I had to come early today so here I am at 9:00am, half asleep teaching Sophie maths.

"Okay, I think its time for a break", Sophie said taking my hand and leading me downstairs down to the kitchen.

"do you want some breakfast?", she asked.

I nodded my head, wondering where Edward was.

Is Edward here now?"

"Yeah. He's a lazy butt and still sleeping."

Why I was thinking about him in his bed and pyjamas was beyond me but I couldn't stop wondering at that point.

"Don't worry, you'll hear him when he wakes up. He always goes straight to the piano to refresh himself."

I just smiled. Wondering if he was any good.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…" Sophie said tentatively, " but have you got a boyfriend?", she asked.

"No, not at the moment, why?", I asked.

Maria looked down and sighed.

"Well… I think my brother may like you..", she said cautiously looking back up at me.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yes, really", she replied, now looking a little smug.

I started to feel warm in my tummy, and couldn't help but feel a little smug.

" So he really does like me", I said to myself happily.

"Who really likes you?!?", a velvety voice asked from behind me.

I spun around, shocked and embarrassed. I felt blood rush up my neck all the way to my cheeks.

Sophie started laughing uncontrollably. Where as Edward was just watching me with a confused expression on his face which turned into a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me, and all you have to do is press that little blue button.**

**Thanx! Review!! **


	2. First date

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV:**

**Previously…**

" _So he really does like me", I said to myself happily._

"_Who really likes you?!?", a velvety voice asked from behind me. _

_I spun around, shocked and embarrassed. I felt blood rush up my neck all the way to my cheeks._

_Sophie started laughing uncontrollably. Where as Edward was just watching me with a confused expression on his face which turned into a smile._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

9:00am WEDNESDAY.

"urrr..um….huh?" i asked, lost for words.

Sophie giggled, and had a huge grin plastered on her face, as she started walking me out of the hallway and down the stairs again. As Sophie was leading me downstairs, a young couple sitting down on the couch, looked my way and smiled, getting up off the couch to meet me.

"well you must Bella!", a woman with light brown hair and fansy clothes came towards me, with her arms extended out to embrace me.

I just smiled nodding my head, and that was all I was able to do, I was to overwhelmed at the beauty of Sophie's family to speak without embarrassing myself. I finally got out, " it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen", I said clearly.

"oh please, call my Esme", she said smiling and introducing me to her husband.

"how old are you, bella?", Carlisle asked.

"I'm 23, going on 24, on June the 30th", I said embarrassed. Age was quite a touchy subject for me, and I didn't like the fact that in the future I was going to be all old and wrinkly, and barely able to walk without a stick or a wheel chair to hold me up.

"oh my, you're the same age as my son Edward!", he replied with a smile. Hearing Edwards name sent butterflies through me and made me tingle.

I just nodded and smiled once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

4 DAYS LATER…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been just a week since I met Sophie and her family, even though it seemed like I had known them forever, the always made me feel so welcome, and seeing all of them made me feel so wanted and loved, it was never really something I have ever felt before or ever really thought I needed or wanted.

Standing outside Sophie's house brang back memories from when I was a little girl, the trees and wild flowers surrounding their house was much like the little park I used to play at when I was around 6, and that is when I first found someone that loved me.

_FLASH BACK:_

_I was sitting in the long grass eating my ice-cream when a tennis ball came out of nowhere and knocked my scoop of ice-cream into the dirty grass. I started to cry when a little boy my age came up to me with two scoops of ice-cream on a cone in one hand and a jar with a butterfly and the words "love" on the jar, in the other. I was crying when he came up to me, but when he sat down next to me, he gently knocked one of his scoops of ice-cream onto my cone._

_"Thankyou", I said in a whisper._

"_your very welcome princess", he said in return, which made me blush and look down he smiled at me and we sat there eating our ice-cream in a comfortable silence, until a few minutes later he broke it._

"_I wanted to give you this butterfly, to show our eternal love for each other, and I want you to keep it forever, to remember me by", he said as a whisper smiling, and looked under his eye lashers at me._

"_thankyou, very much its beautiful", I responded blushing an even deeper red. We sat in the long grass talking about ourselves and asking questions when I realised I didn't no his name, and he didn't no mine. I was about to ask for his name when my mother told me we had to leave and it was time to say goodbye. I ended up not moving from my place next to him until mum picked me up and left with me struggling._

_I cried all the way home, holding the jar with the butterfly in it close to my chest, until mum made me let it go. _

"_I promise I will never forget you", I whispered, staring out the window of the car, as the boy stared at me as we drove away._

_END OF FLASH BACK:_

_I then noticed that someone was saying my name over and over, waving their hands in front of my face, but I still couldn't see who the person was because my eyes was foggy from the memory I just had._

"_Bella?... bella??....hello??....bella?...BELLA!", the voice repeated over and over and over, time and time again._

"_yes?" I said. Still a little out of it._

"_I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight", the person asked. But I still wasn't concentrating._

"_I'm sorry… what?!", I asked when I looked into a pair of bright green eyes, and then I realised I had been talking to Edward, blood rushed up my neck and into my face, and I became a bright red tomato._

_Edward through his head back and laughed. _

"_so what do you say?" he asked?_

"_err… sure", I said smiling. And he smiled in return._

Edward led me in through the front door, when I saw Sophie staring at us confused. I just laughed and nodded my head while she just nodded back with a small smile on her lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Edward was picking me up in an hour, so I called Alice over to help me decide what to wear.

"how about this", Alice asked holding up a pair of black pumps.

"No", I said

"How about these", she asked finally frustrated after me saying no to everything she picked.

"Yes" , I laughed, while she squealed.

I was wearing a pair of dark blue 6 inch pumps with a dark blue dress and a black belt under my breasts, I also had light make up on, like mascara, clear lip gloss, and some light blue eye shadow. There was no need for blush as I would be blushing quite a bit tonight. Alice left 10 minutes before Edward was supposed to get here, and left me all alone to control my breathing.

At 5 minutes to 6pm I was starting to calm down a little bit. But as soon as the door-bell wrung I started to hyperventilate. So I put my hand over my heart to calm my heart beat just as I opened the door. There he was, he looked stunning in his dark blue jeans and white buttoned top with a leather jacket. His bronze hair was just as messy as ever, and I felt a sudden urge to run my hand through it. But I behaved.

Edward led me to his silver Volvo and opened the door for me, then walked around to the other side of the car and slid in the car himself. Edward started asking lots of Questions, like my favourite colour, flower, food, sport, animal etc, until when finally got to the restaurant. I gasped when I saw it. It was called _"Bella Rose"_ and had a red rose and a love heart on the sign. I only discovered we were in the restaurant when I felt it was suddenly warmer, and brighter than it had been before, and of course I was too busy looking at the sign to realise he had pulled us into the restaurant.

As soon as the waitress came to us, I saw she was staring at Edward like he was a piece of meat, and suddenly felt protective.

"Cullen", Edward said, Replying to something I didn't hear.

"Right this way", the waitress said battering her eye lashes at Edward and flipping her hair over her shoulder in a way to look attractive. But Edward didn't seem to notice. The waitress led us over to a table for to next to a small water fountain, and gave us our menus as we sat down.

"What would you like, pasta, rice, my number?", the waitress asked with a smirk.

"Two mushroom raviolis", Edward said to me, or more like asked.

"Yep", I replied with confidence in my voice, which surprised me.

The rest of the evening went along smoothly, with each of us continuing to ask questions. When we finished our meals, Edward paid and walked me out to the car. The ride back to my house was in comfortable silence.

Edward walked me to my door, and started to lean towards me. When our lips met, I braided my fingers through his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest.

When we pulled away I whispered in his ear. "I had a wonderful time tonight".

"Me too", he said pulling my face to his for the second time that night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me, and all you have to do is press that little blue button.**

**Thanx! Review!! **

**10 or more!**

**Teamedward174eva xxx**


End file.
